1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinning top and more particularly to a pistol shaped device which produces a spinning force to spin tops.
2. Prior Art
A top is one of the most favorite toys for young children to play with. However, in this high technology era, most toys today are equipped with sound and lights, which are more attractive to children than traditional toys. Nevertheless, the spinning effect of a top still has a special attraction to children.
A prior art top and launcher, as show in FIG. 8, has a motor 61 secured in a driving device 6 with a spindle 611 extending upwardly for the top 7 to be seated thereon and to be released therefrom. The driving device 6 has a rod 62 extending upwardly from one end of the upper cover, and a push rod 63 which has an end connected to the end of the rod 62, while the other end of the push rod 63 has a sloped surface 631 having a fork portion straddling the motor spindle 611. Thus, the top 7, is shown in FIG. 9, has its rotating stem 71 extending from the bottom of the top 7 and inserted into the motor spindle 611 to be driven by the motor 7 to spin. When the spinning force of the top 7 has reached to a preset speed, by pulling the rod 62 rearward which links the slope surface 631 to extend forward, the slope surface 631 will push the spindle 611 and the stem 71 of the top 7 to separate from the driving device 6.
However, the stem 71 of the top 7 is ejected by the driving device 6 to land on the ground through the pushing force, which can not control when and where the top 7 lands, and both of the user's hands are required to operate the top 7 and the driving device 6 to eject the top 7, which is inconvenient. Further, the stem 71 of the top 7 is a hollow design, in order to be sleeved onto the spindle 611, therefore the end point is not in a cone shape, and it can not spin steadily. The hollow inner diameter will deteriorate through use, after a period of time. Moreover, the design of the prior art device can only handle one top 7 at a time, which is not attractive at all.